Camper shells are designed with outward opening rear doors held in place by locking mechanisms comprising a pair of horizontally shiftable arms which interfit with keepers in the shell wall beyond the door. The arm movement between locked and unlocked positions is controlled by an angularly displaceable element which is coupled to the inner ends of the arms and which by rotation shifts the arms into and out of keeper engagement.